


Thank you for loving me : Body painting

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Paint, Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Voltron au, klance, klance kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: Thank you for loving me is a text comic you can find on instagram on my klance account: @thankyou_klance (completed)Keith is an introvert boy who has lost any will to live. While his relatives and friends are doing their best to be there for him, he keeps shutting himself to others. But if there is only one thing in this world that makes him happy and give him hope when nothing is right, it is this boy with blue eyes who always wait at the same red light as Keith. They never talked, until Keith decide to put an anonymous phone number in Lance's bag.





	Thank you for loving me : Body painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here is an extract of my text comic "Thank you for loving me" that you can find on my klance account : @thankyou_klance  
Again I am posting this because I am applying for a zine and find it more comfortable to post my samples here! Enjoy your reading uwu

“ Come here.” 

Keith was holding a personalized art folder that he brought to Lance before inviting him to sit down on the sofa. “There are more of them of course but… here are my favorites one.”

Lance took the art folder, watching at how Keith customized it. It was just the cover and he was already in love. He couldn’t wait to see what the inside was hiding. It was just as if he was about to discover a new part of Keith, as if he was holding his whole history, as if he was looking right inside his heart. 

He opened the folder and started to look at all those drawings, paintings, watercolors, ink drawings, sketches, doodles, illustrations… and everything was so good. He had his preference of course, but none of them was bad or poor quality. Keith had obviously done all of them with all his heart.

What was surprising was how colorful his work was. Keith had always been melancholic and quiet, but his arts were all so lively and delighted. Somehow, it felt as if he had given them all the lights that he wasn’t able to take for himself. And it was the most beautiful thought that came to Lance’s mind.

And then, Lance noticed some very special illustrations. It was people’s backs, on which were painted animal patterns, woodland atmosphere, colored shapes… but one especially drew Lance’s attention.

“Is that…me?” 

It was a half body portrait of him standing from side-on. He had a sweet and honest smile, and the luminous blue of his eyes were reflecting stars. But what was making this art so special and beautiful was the galaxy that Keith had painted all over his skin.

Keith suddenly closed the folder, he had turned beet red and was avoiding Lance’s gaze.

“You weren’t supposed to see that… god I’m so stupid!”

“Stupid? Keith are you kidding? It was sublime… I…I can’t find my words…”

Keith was looking at him and though he was a bit embarrassed, Lance’s reaction made his heart melt and a part of his worries go away.

“You… really liked it?”

“Of course.”

“I… I often draw those kind of portraits, and sometimes I try to recreate those on my own skin if I’m satisfied with the finish.” He marked a short pause and finally crossed his eyes with Lance’s one. “Do you… of course you don’t have to say yes, it’s just a question and it’s okay if you find it awkward, I mean who wouldn’t? I’m such a creep and-…”

“Keith, it’s okay. Ask me.”

“… Would you like for me to try to reproduce a part of this… on your back maybe?”

Lance smiled at him, and with such a soft voice he simply answered “Yes. Please do.”

Keith had moved aside the furniture that were taking a lot of place inside his apartment, and placed a large and white blanket on the ground with some small cushions to be sure Lance wouldn’t be uncomfortable. He showed to Lance where to sit, which the boy immediately did, and left to take some materials.

He took some brushes with different sizes, painting for body arts and a lot of markers of varied colors. But since it was Lance, he wanted to make this a real masterpiece…something special… and he definitely would.

When Lance saw him come, arms full of paintings and materials, he felt his heart beat a little bit faster. It had something exciting and to see Keith threw himself into this that much, he could not help but fall for him even more. 

His eyes were analyzing every little things that Keith brought with a great interest.

“What is it?” He asked pointing at some paintings with a strange packaging.

“Those are neon body paint.” Answered Keith while watching at the original draw to think about which colors he would use and how to start.

“What? Wait are you going to use them?”

“That’s…why I brought them. Don’t want to?” Keith was a bit worried. He was scared to disappoint Lance.

“No, no, on the contrary…”

Keith smiled slightly in front of Lance’s surprised face. He was beautiful, and he could not wait to see how all those colors mixed up with his perfect skin would create his best piece of work.

“Uh… if… if it’s okay, I just need you to get rid of your shirt… to… paint you know?...”

“Oh…yeah… yeah of course.”

Lance took off his shirt and it was one of the most wonderful thing Keith had ever seen. It was not just the fact to have him shirt-less that made him so soft, but the fact that he could see it so closely and precisely. He could analyze his tan skin and discover every little details, like his perfect moles, or his freckles which were scattering his flesh…

“Okay so… if it’s okay with you, I’m gonna start.”

Lance simply nodded, staying quiet as for not to break this religious silence. And finally, Keith put a hand on his back, to feel his skin texture, to immerse himself in his perfection. But the most incredible was that is wasn’t those perfections that he loved the most, but each little flaws that he could find all over his body. Because it was those flaws that were making him so unique and human…

After a small time of Keith studying his back, Lance felt the brush stroke his skin. It tickled a bit and was quite strange to be honest, but when Keith’s hand touched him, he could feel a thrill run down his spine. And what the heck was his problem? Keith needed time and he was just there acting like a stupid aroused guy because this perfect and handsome boy was painting his back.

He had never felt like this… so it was how love was supposed to be? Was he even in love? Maybe not, maybe it was just a strong and passionate attraction, but now that he had tasted this feeling he would not be able to lose it… he knew that.

Time passed way too fast and Lance could feel that his whole back was now covered by painting. But it was still not over…  
“I’m going to turn off the light… to use the neon body paint.”

“You have blacklight to use them?”

“Well… it’s not that difficult, just have to take my phone, put some scotch on the light and to color it…” Lance was still turning his back at Keith, focusing on his voice since he couldn’t see anything in this dark room. But in an instant, a beautiful purple light enlightened the area. “And that’s it.”

Keith could see this whole galaxy made of stars, nebula and space covering Lance’s back, and now he was giving some life to this masterpiece to make his own light even more bright. 

It was definitely a masterpiece because it was now part of the most beautiful human in this world. He felt so appeased by painting Lance’s skin, and it was so intimate to have him there right now.

“You are… so beautiful Lance.” 

He said those words without thinking, as if it was just the logical development of the events. His eyes couldn’t leave this galaxy that was now covering his skin. The way it was shining was making it even more realistic and out of this world. But the most beautiful star, the one which made him the most proud of his work wasn’t one that he had created, but the one who was wearing this.

Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and leaned over it while Lance turned over a bit and put his palm on Keith’s neck. And things were just so simple and natural that the moment their lips touched, they couldn’t remember why they had not done this earlier.

It was the second time they kissed, and it was even better now. They had craved for each other for way too long. But now this divine sensation that their contact brought, allowed them to make up for all this time wasted.  
It was a sweet kiss that they deepened every second to the point their mind went blank. They didn’t know what was this feeling, it was still too new for them, but it was not something they could just stop. And there was no need to talk about their relationship, they wouldn’t even talk about that. Because it was not even a question anymore.


End file.
